Premonición
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Levántate, engaña a la luz del día, engaña a la flama misma, cruza todas las fronteras, ¿A quién le importa si esto rompe las reglas? A mí no, mientras tú vivas. Cabalga bajo la estrellas, no te detengas hasta el amanecer, solo tienes una vida y quiero que la vivas. Porque un sueño y una decisión hechos en el momento correcto pueden salvar más de una vida.


Lexa! Lexa!-La aludida abrió los ojos al reconocer aquella voz que desde hacía años no escuchaba más que en sueños. Y aunque parecía imposible allí estaba ella, a su lado, sentada en su cama con el ceño teñido de preocupación pero aun así mirándola con los ojos desbordantes de amor, esos ojos dulces que solo con verlos hicieron que su estómago diera un vuelco como en los viejos tiempos.

¿Costia?-inquirió sorprendida.

Levántate-respondió ella tomando su mano-engaña a la luz del día, engaña a la flama misma, no importa si esto va contra las reglas, no me importa mientras vivas.

¿Qué?-Lexa se acercó a ella totalmente desconcertada-¿De... de que estás hablando?

Sé que por tu gente la traicionaste rompiendo al tiempo tu maltrecho corazón-dijo-y que muchas noches lloraste arrepentida maldiciéndote, hasta día en que conseguiste su perdón, cuando juraste de rodillas no volver a fallarle jamás. Sé también que nunca te volviste a enamorar desde que nos separamos, porque sentías que al hacerlo solo podías perder, creías que no tenías que sufrir como Lexa si te centrabas en ser Heda, pero también sé que cuando se trata de ella es diferente, que no es nada como lo que hayas sentido jamás. Juraste qué harías cualquier cosa por ella ¿Verdad?

Si-murmuró Lexa sin aun sin entender de donde había salido su antiguo amor y como sabía todo eso-lo hice

Bueno-Costia sonrió-es tiempo de probarlo

¿A qué te refieres?-

Levántate-repitió la chica-engaña a la luz del día, engaña a la flama misma, cruza todas las fronteras, ¿A quién le importa si esto rompe las reglas? A mí no, mientras tú vivas. Cabalga bajo la estrellas, no te detengas hasta el amanecer, solo tienes una vida y quiero que la vivas.

¿Me... ¿Me estás pidiendo que huya?-la comandante la miró sin entender-no puedo hacer eso

Tienes que-puntualizó Costia

¿Dejar Polis? ¿Dejar a mi gente? ¿Y luego qué?-inquirió la comandante

Cuando lejos estés-respondió con voz premonitoria-frente a ti se extenderá un mundo que tiene tantas oportunidades como gotas de agua tiene el mar, no mires atrás, lo que has dejado vivirá y aunque al principio la duda te carcoma con el tiempo perderá importancia.

No puedo irme, estamos a punto de entrar en guerra-explicó-y no voy a dejar a Clarke sola en medio de todo esto.

A ella la llevarás a tu lado siempre-apuntó Costia y con el deje de una pequeña mueca añadió-no es la mujer perfecta, no es ni de lejos lo que te mereces, pero sé que te ama y que te cuidará. Más aún: es a quien amas y a quien has elegido.

Oh...-Lexa la miró tímidamente-entonces sabes eso también...-Costia asintió. No sabía cómo proceder, le parecía muy extraño hablar de lo que sentía por Clarke con alguien a quien en su tiempo solía llamar "mi única". Su primera ilusión, su primera vez, su primer amor. Alguien que por cierto se supone que desde hace años está muerta.

Ella es quien habita en tu corazón ahora, no te sientas culpa por ello-dijo Costia mientras le sonreía dulcemente-eso no cambia en nada lo que yo siento, una y mil veces moriría para salvarte a ti, la luz de una vela en mis más oscuros momentos, la luz que daría todo por proteger.

No...-Lexa la miró, seguía sin entender, tenía tantas preguntas rondando por su mente: ¿Irse? ¿Dejarlo todo? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo dulce que solía ser su novia con ella? ¿Huir sin más?-Clarke tiene a su madre, a sus amigos, está comprometida con su pueblo, no puede simplemente marcharse, no lo hará y no me iré sin ella-Costia solo sonrió.

Confía en mí-pidió mientras tomaba el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos para mirar de frente esos ojos que tanto había amado, esos ojos que al mirarla se vieron asediados por un llanto de nostalgia provocada por tenerla tan cerca otra vez- levántala, haz que engañe a la luz del día, a la flama misma, ella cruzará contigo las fronteras-Lexa cerró los ojos disfrutando de la manera tierna en la que Costia acariciaba su rostro-no me importa si esto es romper las reglas siempre y cuando vivas-Lexa suspiró- confía, ella cabalgará contigo bajo las estrellas sin detenerse hasta encontrar el amanecer, sólo tienes una vida y quiero que la vivas.

No entiendo-confesó Lexa finalmente mientras sucumbía al llanto-te perdí, estás muerta por mi culpa, pensé que si te veía de nuevo me lo reclamarías como en cada una de mis pesadillas pero en cambio...-la chica negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué debería huir?

Si al despertar decides quedarte-murmuró la chica acariciando su cabello-será tu destino no ver la luz del día siguiente y condenarás a Clarke a librar batalla tras batalla por su gente hasta el final de sus días.

No...-murmuró Lexa sin poder dejar de mirar esos ojos que en su tiempo tanto adoró-pero... estás muerta-dijo al fin y ella asintió con tristeza-¿Entonces como...?¿Rompes las reglas solo... para decirme esto?-la chica volvió a asentir esta vez con solemnidad.

¿Recuerdas alguna de las muchas noches que pasamos abrazadas bajo el cielo nocturno?-Lexa asintió-Allí te regalé esto-dijo poniendo en su mano una pequeña roca blanca atada a un cordón oscuro- y te juré que siempre te cuidaría, hoy me aferro a esa promesa; no me importan las consecuencias o romper las reglas. Te amo, no te dejaré morir.

¿Consecuencias?-inquirió Lexa con preocupación-¿Qué consecuencias?

Levántate-le repitió Costia ignorándola-engaña a la luz del día, a la flama misma, cruza todas las fronteras, no importa si esto va contra las reglas, siempre y cuando vivas, cabalga bajo las estrellas sin detenerte hasta el amanecer, solo tienes una vida y quiero que la vivas.

Costia respóndeme-murmuró la chica asustada de repente-¿Qué pasará contigo?

Prométeme que harás lo que te digo-urgió la chica con la voz rota-Se me acaba el tiempo Lexa y a ustedes también, júralo- La comandante la miró nuevamente y el hacerlo dolía, porque ya la había perdido una vez y ahora mismo se sentía como si fuera a perderla de nuevo.

Perdóname por no salvarte-murmuró con tristeza.

No fue tu culpa-repicó ella acariciando su cabello-no me pidas perdón por eso. Sólo promete que harás lo que te he dicho.

Pero aun así...-

Te perdonaré si lo juras-urgió Costia.

Lo juro-murmuró la chica

¿Qué harás?-inquirió Costia con preocupación-Dímelo por favor... necesito escucharlo...

Me levantaré para engañar a la luz del día, a la flama misma-recitó Lexa abrumada-pero tú...

Ya te lo dije, no me importa romper las reglas siempre y cuando vivas-interrumpió la chica

Pero Costia...-

Dime que harás luego-le rogó

Costia...-

Vamos amor-suplicó la chica con los ojos llorosos-dímelo

Cabalgaré bajo las estrellas sin detenerme hasta el amanecer-murmuró Lexa y sin querer aplazarlo más añadió-¿Qué sucederá contigo? ¿Volveré a verte?

No me necesitarás-

Claro que si-murmuró Lexa-puede que la ame a ella pero te necesito a ti también, solíamos ser amigas ¿Recuerdas? Solíamos pasar tiempo juntas, compartir secretos, jugar, entrenar... me abrazaste cuando perdí a mi familia... ya no tengo a Gustus-lloró-no tengo a Anya yo...

Pero ahora la tienes a ella-interrumpió Costia con dulzura mientras se acercaba para besarla profunda y dulcemente dejándole una sensación de añoranza y despedida-tienes una vida y quiero que la vivas ¿entiendes? Lo único que quiero es que en esa vida seas feliz, quiero que la vivas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lexa se despertó de sobresalto con la respiración entrecortada, lágrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo desnudo empapado en sudor frío.

¿Lexa?-murmuró Clarke a su lado desperezándose. La chica trago de forma audible y se enderezó sentándose en la cama. Luego clavó la vista en su acompañante y notando que sus rubios cabellos parecían emitir un ligero brillo por la luz de día que se filtraba a la habitación.

¿C...larke?-notó su propia voz rota y de inmediato procuró respirar profundo para calmarse y usar el dorso de su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Estás llorando-inquirió la chica con preocupación-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien?

Fue solo un mal sueño se-dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos-un muy mal sueño-Sintió a Clarke levantarse para acercarse a ella y abrazarla sin embargo al sentirla cerca se limitó a quedarse estática. Ese sueño se había sentido tan real... volver a verla... volver a besarla... pero aquello no había pasado. Costia estaba muerta. Intentó tranquilizarse haciendo memoria; Clarke había estado a punto de partir pero antes la había besado y sin poder evitarlo habían hecho el amor, luego Clarke había preguntado por sus tatuajes y después de una breve conversación en la cama lo habían hecho de nuevo, entonces fue cuando debió quedarse dormida... sin embargo aunque aquello no fuera más que una manifestación de su subconsciente preocupado por perder a quien amaba otra vez, no pudo evitar notar que aún tenía un extraño presentimiento rondando por sus sentidos...

¿Qué es esto?-inquirió Clarke. Lexa bajo sus manos para observar a lo que se refería y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Tomó con delicadeza la piedra blanca que Costia le había regalado una noche mientras ambas dormitaban abrazadas bajo el amparo del bosque, el regalo que enterró entre sus cenizas cuando la perdió, aquel adorado objeto que la misma Costia le regresó en el sueño, intacta y preciosa como la primera vez que la vio.

Así supo que Costia había estado allí para advertirla, para salvarla y ofrecerle una oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque aquello no lo obtendría gratis; Lexa debía abandonar todo lo que tenía y traicionar a quienes confiaban en ella para obtenerlo. Pero al final ¿no se logra todo con sacrificios? ¿No fue Costia misma quien sacrificó algo para ayudarla?

Miró a Clarke quien la observaba con preocupación. No tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber que la amaba más que a nadie, más que a nada.

Lexa ya había perdido a alguien así una vez.

¿Realmente podía permitirse cometer el mismo error?

Clarke-inquirió Lexa después de colocarse el collar besando la piedra con dulzura-¿Confías en mí?

Por supuesto-respondió Clarke confundida-¿Por que lo preguntas?

Tenemos que irnos-

* * *

 **Este es un escrito que he querido publicar durante mucho, muuucho tiempo, ojalá les haya gustado.**


End file.
